memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jaylah's stick
Suggestion to merge with Unnamed tools and technology Just because a bit of concept art has to be labeled for the convenience of the production staff doesn't mean that that's intended to be a proper name for the thing. Common sense, I think it's fair to say, says that Jaylah herself in all likelihood doesn't think of this thing as her Jaylah stick. So this belongs in Unnamed tools and technology. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:35, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :With the header as this, albeit with an apostrophe s. Support. --LauraCC (talk) 18:52, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Oppose. "Header" is commonly interchangeable with "name". I believe that's fairly "common sense". --Defiant (talk) 19:22, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Defiant, are you opposed to the merge or to the apostrophe? I'm guessing the first but your comment solely talks about the second which is a bit confusing. Best to have clarity when the time comes to tally it all up. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:32, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Support. Header and name are not equal in this case, as one at least implies intent, while the other is a descriptor. This seems to be a descriptor, not an intended name. Using the "' s '" will also help with with this being proper English instead of something that makes you think of a jumja stick. - 00:01, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ::@Capricorn, I'm opposed to both. --Defiant (talk) 00:10, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose we could just link to this page on the "unnamed" page... You know, I think I've had a bit of a minor epiphany on why me and Defiant keep butting heads on this kind of stuff. It's been firmly established by community consensus that background sources can be used in naming stuff. Me, I take that to mean that obviously these terms would have to be name-like, whereas Defiant seems to believe it equally obvious that any suitable string of text ought to be ok. But the truth is, it wasn't clearly specified, there's no strong consensus on that yet. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:04, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::In one way, I agree; I do take any name to be a name, without discrimination! However, I would disagree that there hasn't been any consensus on whether to do so. To do otherwise would be to speculate rather than accept facts, just as you've tried to do here, and we don't allow speculation. Anyway, this is going off-topic into a larger issue. I strongly suggest that, if you really want to persist with such a discussion, you start it somewhere else... not on this talk page, which is meant to be dedicated to discussing the associated article. --Defiant (talk) 00:34, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think I will have to support a merge given that we don't really have a proper name for this item. I think "Jaylah's stick" is the most appropriate heading. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:41, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Moved to a name that reflects MA naming conventions and proper English, with the other name so noted in the background. Ultimately, I think a picture of the object and it's different features would vastly improve the quality of this article. --Alan (talk) 12:36, October 4, 2018 (UTC)